Pakunoda
|name = Pakunoda |kana = パクノダ |rōmaji = Pakunoda |japanese voice = Iseki Yoshiko (1999) Romi Park (2011) |english voice = Tracy Sutton (1999) Erica Lindbeck (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Female |height = 182 cm (5'11.5")Hunter × Hunter: Hunter Association Official World and Character Guide (2004) |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |eyes = Blue Grey (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Blonde |blood = O |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Phantom Troupe |previous occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #9 or #6 |type = Specialization |abilities = Psychometry Conjured Pistol Memory Bomb |image gallery = yes}} Pakunoda (パクノダ, Pakunoda) was the member #9 or #6 of the Phantom Troupe (the other one was Shalnark), an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Her physical strength ranked eleventh in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Pakunoda is a tall slender woman with long pointed features. She usually shows little emotion. She has short, straight, blonde hair reaching down to her neck. Her most prominent feature is her aquiline nose. Her attire consists of a dark purple suit, reminiscent of a working woman suit, which exposes much of her cleavage, and a pair of flat, pink shoes. Personality Pakunoda exudes an air of self-confidence that can be intimidating to others. Pakunoda is completely loyal to Chrollo, and even goes against the Troupe and Chrollo's own saying that the survival of the group comes before the well-being of the leader in order to rescue him. Pakunoda is very loyal to the Spider as well, as she sacrificed herself so that her comrades could know about Kurapika's ability. Like the other members of the Troupe, she does not care at all about those who do not belong to the group. A notable exception are Gon and Killua: She was impressed by their refusal to run away so that the deal between the Troupe and Kurapika could be made without victims and thus hopefully end without consequence. She sort of "rewarded" them by including their decision in the memories she left to her comrades. Background Pakunoda is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Feitan, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 The original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the people of Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Yorknew City arc On August 31st, Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members gather in their hideout, somewhere in Yorknew City, where the boss Chrollo announces they're stealing all of the items being auctioned in the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 A few hours before the auction went underway, Pakunoda is part of the group that stays behind in the hideout, while the other group head to the location where the Underground Auction was being held.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Uvogin however gets in contact with Chrollo and divulges to him, the items up for auction have been moved and the Shadow Beasts will take action against them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Sometime after Uvogin was captured, Pakunoda and the other Troupe member listen to Chrollo surmise Chain User is either a Manipulator or a Conjurer. When Gon and Killua tail the Troupe members Nobunaga and Machi in hopes to locate their base. They're each trapped by Pakunoda and Phinks, who confront the boys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 Immediately Pakunoda questions Gon if he knows someone who uses a chain, but he claims he doesn't. Machi asks if he's lying Pakunoda, but she thinks he isn't, but is willing to check if he is. She's then contacted by Phinks, who informs her that Killua has surrendered much to Gon's surprise and soon the boys are lead to their hideout. As soon as Nobunaga learns that Shizuku lost to Gon in an arm wrestling match, Nobunaga challenges Gon to one and the rest of the Troupe and Killua all observe it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 Right after Nobunaga and Gon finish arm wrestling, Franklin asks Pakunoda's opinion on what they should do with the boys and she claims they can release them as they know nothing on the Chain User. This surprises Machi as she thought the boys were connected to the Chain User, but believes Pakunoda's word. Afterwards after Nobunaga takes the boys to a separate place in the hideout, Shalnark hands out copies of detailed information on the Nostrade Family he received from the Hunter Association website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 On the night of September 3rd, the Phantom Troupe (with the exception of Hisoka and Nobunaga) partake in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where over 200 heavily armed mafioso surrounding the Cemetery Building, were slaughtered by the nine Troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 During the rescheduled Underground Auction, Pakunoda wheeled out copies of the items up for auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Kurapika manages to win the Scarlet Eyes, while Pakunoda and Phinks wrap up the Scarlet Eyes in a box and present it to Kurapika. The Phantom Troupe celebrate the success of the heist back in their hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 On September 4th, after Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio, reunite with each other, Kurapika reveals he's the Chain User and his secrets to them feeling reassured as the Phantom Troupe are dead. Killua on the other hand confesses Pakunoda's ability to scan people for information, but Gon reassures them they didn't reveal anything.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 At the same time, Chrollo announces the Troupe would be leaving Yorknew City, but Nobunaga objects in favor of hunting down the Chain User to avenge Uvogin. Chrollo then asks Nobunaga a series of questions. Nobunaga does and then writes them down on a piece of paper. The Troupe then witness Chrollo showcase his newest stolen Nen ability the Lovely Ghostwriter, that has the power to write fortunes with 100% accuracy. After reading his fortune, Nobunaga claims that half of the Troupe will perish by next week. Shizuku confirms it by having her fortune read, revealing that she will be one of those who will die next week, along with Pakunoda and Shalnark.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Chrollo recounts what his fortune said, while Phinks claims none of them have Scarlet Eyes, so it must be the Chain User. Pakunoda then recalls the Scarlet Eyes once belonged to the Kurta Clan. Back to Kurapika and the group, Killua convinces Kurapika that they should go after the rest of the Phantom Troupe and since Pakunoda is a dangerous woman that could learn Kurapika's secret. Due to Hisoka's suggestion, Chrollo does all of the members fortunes aside from Phinks and Feitan. As Hisoka reads his fortune, Pakunoda approaches him wanting to read his fortune, initially he refuses, but she insists. So Hisoka obliges and as soon as Pakunoda reads it she's shocked by it's content and has Franklin read it to confirm Hisoka is a traitor. Learning this Nobunaga tries to retaliate against Hisoka, but is stopped by Chrollo who then asks Hisoka a series of questions, and when finishes he believes Hisoka is innocent. It's revealed during an explanation of Hisoka's fortune that Pakunoda is a Specialist and has the ability to transfer memories to other by shooting them in conjured bullets. Apparently only Chrollo knows of this ability. Chrollo also decides have the Phantom Troupe stay in Yorknew City to hunt the Chain UserHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 When Kurapika and the group decide to hunt the Phantom Troupe again, Kurapika states their target is only Pakunoda.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 107 Before they begin their hunt, Gon listens to Kurapika explain the secrets to his Chain Jail even though consequentially Pakunoda could scan him for the information and use it her disadvantage. Apparently Pakunoda's fortune foretold within a week's time she'll have to make decision from two choices until she faces off with death. Chrollo also plans his own hunt for the Chain User and divides the Troupe in three groups. Pakunoda was paired with Machi and Shizuku.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Shalnark then gives updated copies of the information on the Nostrade Family. Pakunoda and Shizuku then talk amongst each other of why Neon Nostrade came to Yorknew City in the first place. Chrollo then has an epiphany of not only why Neon came to Yorknew, but also her connection with the Chain User and the Scarlet Eyes. Chrollo has Kortopi track the location of the fake Scarlet Eyes and it's location is at the Hotel Beitacle. So Chrollo switches places with Pakunoda and his and her group leave the hideout to hunt the Chain User.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 As the Troupe begin their hunt, they're tailed by Killua and Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Outside the Ripa train station, Kortopi claims the Scarlet Eyes are on the move, so the group follow in pursuit and sensing they're being tailed, Pakunoda's group continues their pursuit, while Chrollo's group stays behind. Pakunoda's group find the fake Scarlet Eyes with Squala,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 whom after being interrogated by Pakunoda is killed by Nobunaga. Pakunoda then transfers all of the memories of Squala to Nobunaga and Kortopi with her Memory Bomb ability and then gets in contact with Chrollo, updating him on the situation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Just before 7:00 P.M. Pakunoda's group arrive at the Hotel Beitacle to regroup with Chrollo's group along with captured Gon and Killua. Sensing that the boys are hiding something, Chrollo asks Pakunoda to scan what they're hiding. The boys try and stall for time, until a blackout occurs and they retaliate against Pakunoda by breaking her left arm and smashing her face. The boys however are restrained again, but it's revealed that Chrollo is missing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 The Troupe shocked by Chrollo's disappearance, Machi asks Pakunoda if she's alright. She claims she is, but before she could inform them of what she learned, Nobunaga stops her and gives her a message from the Chain User. Pakunoda reads the messages that entitles if she speaks, Chrollo will die. She scans the message for authenticity and confirms it and goes into a deep contemplation how Kurapika achieved all of this in such little time, but is snapped out of it by Nobunaga and is told to stay quiet for now, to which she agrees with.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 As Machi and Nobunaga talk amongst each other, Pakunoda reminisces of the day the Phantom Troupe first started. She then contemplates how should she proceed to prevent Chrollo's death, her fortune, and whether to speak or would that be an act of betrayal. The lights turn back on and Nobunaga contacts Phinks to inform him of the present situation, as Pakunoda feels adamant she'll rescue Chrollo even if she has to betray what she believes in. Soon, Phinks accompanied by Shalnark and Feitan arrive in the hotel and are brought up to date on the situation. Phinks then receives a call from Chrollo and answers it and soon after gives it to Pakunoda who listens to Kurapika's demands and then leaves the hotel, heading to the Lingon Airport by 8 o'clock. Phinks tries to go stop her, but is confronted by Nobunaga, who in turn is stopped by Shizuku. Kurapika then contacts the Troupe enforcing them not to follow Pakunoda or else their boss will die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Meanwhile, Chrollo while restrained in chains, was being transported in a car heading to the Ringon Airport, hopes that Pakunoda brings the entire Phantom Troupe, because Kurapika would place his friends before his mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 When Pakunoda arrives at the airport, Kurapika contacts and orders her to board one of the airships. Within the airship she confirms she's Pakunoda of the Phantom Troupe, to which Melody confirms. Kurapika then states a series of conditions to follow in order to exchange her hostages the boys for his hostage Chrollo, and the consequences if she disobeys them. Pakunoda agrees to the conditions and has a Judgement Chain wrapped around her and Chrollo's hearts. While this all occurs Melody contemplates Kurapika's true feelings about the negotiations and how he feels by Pakunoda's willingness to cooperate with him. With the negotiations complete Pakunoda requests that they land the airship, so she can follow the demands given to her. However Kurapika demands to know why Pakunoda is willing to go through all of his conditions so willingly and does she think that he'll really release Chrollo if she follows his conditions. Pakunoda answers yes and admits she feels reassured he will after he asked him all of that. She then returns to the hideout and explains the conditions set by Kurapika to the Troupe. Phinks immediately gets abrasive and demands to know where Kurapika is so he can be dealt with, but Machi intervenes defending Pakunoda.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 Phinks still disapproves the Chain User's demands, while Pakunoda is still insistent that she follows them. Kortopi then sides with Pakunoda and Feitan sides with Phinks and the groups use their Ren when Machi and Kortopi believe to be strong enough to stop Phinks and Feitan. Gon then intervenes in defense for Pakunoda, aggravating Phinks, but Franklin voices his opinion and convinces Phinks to allow Pakunoda and the boys to leave. Arriving at the airport, Pakunoda is mortified by the fact that Hisoka has appeared, which could compromise the exchange process. Hisoka however manages to convince Kurapika to allow him to ride on the airship with Pakunoda and the boys. At an undisclosed location the exchange takes place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 While Hisoka confronts Chrollo, Pakunoda patiently awaits in the airship for the outcome, but is surprised to learn that Hisoka didn't fight Chrollo, because he can no longer use Nen. He also confesses he had a friend disguise himself as him and no longer has a reason to kill Chrollo for now, shocking Pakunoda. At the airport Pakunoda contacts Phinks and after she does, Hisoka reveals what his fortune truly said as he leaves. En route back to the hideout, Pakunoda encounters a tiny kitten that meows at her and with a warm smile she meows back. At the hideout, Phinks demands answers from Pakunoda. Though willing to answer them, she first asks if Phinks, Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi, Feitan, and Shalnark, if they trust her as she readies herself to use her Nen ability and points her gun at them. Although Phinks thinks that she's being manipulated, Nobunaga stops him and reassures him. Pakunoda then fires her gun and transfers her memories to the group, causing her heart to be crushed by the Judgement Chain for revealing information about Kurapika thus killing her. Shizuku checks Pakunoda's body and confirms that she's dead, but inquires what did killing herself accomplish. Somber by what had just occurred, Phinks calmly states that he'll explain it to everyone and that he understands everything now.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Phinks and Feitan confront Gon and Killua at the Southernpiece Auction House and Phinks informs the boys that Pakunoda died. It's also revealed that on the night of the exchange, Pakunoda had asked the boys why they weren't trying to escape. Since her injuries wouldn't allow her to be able to catch up with them, it would cause her to lose her leverage, thus having Chrollo killed. The boys explain that they believe this is the right thing to do, because Kurapika is their friend. Phinks also admits that Pakunoda was grateful to the boys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Greed Island arc Sometime after the Southernpiece Auction, Machi could be seen sitting near Pakunoda's grave within the hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Abilities & Powers Due to Pakunoda being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Pakunoda is mainly employed by the Troupe in order to gather data through her power, but she is a decently skilled fighter as well. Enhanced Strength: Pakunoda ranked eleventh in arm-wrestling. She is stronger than an average Nen user and can break bones rather easily, as she did with Squala's right arm when he lied to her. She can easily lift two kids off the ground and hold them high with no effort. Enhanced Endurance: Pakunoda is very resilient to pain: she demonstrated it when Killua broke her arm and a couple of teeth and didn't seem troubled in the least. Keen Intellect: Albeit inferior to Shalnark and Chrollo in terms of intellect, she is quite smart. However, her intellect was eclipsed by her loyalty to Chrollo, whose capture led her to be upset and thus confused about what decision to make. Proficient Marksman: Pakunoda fights using her gun. In the 2011 anime she was briefly shown shooting with two guns. It should be noted she was able to hit six consenting Phantom Troupe members squarely in the forehead with her Memory Bombs in the brief instant between the first pull of the trigger and the crushing of her heart. The full extent of her skills, however, has never been revealed. Expert in Tailing: Pakunoda is good at following a target without being found out. Gon and Killua weren't able to notice her at all, and even Machi and Nobunaga, who sensed her presence, were unable to recognize her. NVC Expert: She is extremely knowledgeable in non-verbal communication, as she can often tell when one person is lying without the help of her power. Nen Pakunoda is the Phantom Troupe's Specialist and has a very unique ability. Her Nen ability gives her the power to read other people's memories. She can find out the opponent's Nen ability or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail and share information. Shalnark even stated that Pakunoda's abilities are a rare breed. She is also proficient in the use of Zetsu, as seen when she pursued Gon and Killua unnoticed. Battles Appearances in Other Media Phantom Rouge Note: Events occurring in the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge movie do not constitute canon material. Pakunoda briefly appears as a Soul Doll made by Omokage accompanied by four of the Shadow Beasts Uvogin killed in the Gordeau Desert. They all planed to ambush and kill Gon, Killua, and Retz and steal their eyes, but fail due to getting trapped in Machi's Nen Threads and being sliced to pieces by Nobunaga's sword.Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Quotes * (To Squala) "You shouldn't lie." * (To Squala) "Is her name Eliza? She's very pretty." * (To Gon and Killua) "I extract the memories that are beneath your consciousness. I don't read your surface thoughts. My questions stimulate your memories. They're brought to the surface the way a stone thrown into a pond stirs up sediment. They are the original, unprocessed memories... and I scoop them out. They're impossible to falsify." * (Referring to the other Spiders) "Should I tell them or keep silent?! Which is most important?! What would you do, Chrollo?!" * (Referring to the other Spiders) "Chrollo, we still need you... even if that means betraying the Spiders!!" * (To Kurapika) "You wouldn't ask that if you intended to trick me. Please hurry, I don't want to waste time." * (To the Spiders) "Feitan. Phinks. Machi. Nobunaga. Shalnark. Franklin. Will you trust me and accept this? All my memories... My heart and soul... '''Everything...!!'"'' Trivia * In the official databook, her name is "Phalcnothdk". Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation Pakunoda was stated to be member #9 of the Phantom Troupe. In the manga it was only said that her and Shalnark's numbers are #6 and #9 and it is unknown which was hers. Miscellaneous * Pakunoda is played by Ikeda Yukiko in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. * In the Third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Pakunoda took 23rd place with 83 votes. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:باكونودا es:Pakunoda fr:Pakunoda pt:Pakunoda ru:Пакунода zh:派克諾妲 Category:Female characters Category:Specialists Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters